Requiescat
by Neverwhere Guard
Summary: The guilt of having to kill Cosmo weighs heavily on Tails' consciousness, eating at him until he can think of only one way to stop the hurt.


_**I do Not own any of the characters mentioned within, or the lyrics, have a nice day**  
_

_I dreamed I was missing and you were so scared  
_Tails flies through the forest, knowing what he'll find but unable to wake up._  
But no one would listen 'cause no one else cared  
_He sees Cosmo crying, just like he always does, and flies toward her, hand outstretched.  
_After my dreaming, I woke with this fear  
_She turns to him, tears running down her face, and reaches toward him._  
__What am I leaving when I'm done here_  
He can see the fire starting to burn at her legs, making its way up. "No!"  
_So if you're asking me I want you to know_  
Just before their hands touch, the fire consumes her.

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done_  
Tails sits up in his bed, tears streaming down his face, as with every night since Cosmo had died._  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_  
He gets up and walks to his workshop, Cosmo still heavy on his mind._  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty_  
He opens a hidden cupboard and pulls out a small object, a miniature Power Cannon._  
__Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest_  
Tails holds it, torn between destroying it now, or finishing and using it, then sighs and takes it to his bench.

_Don't be afraid, I've taken my beating, I've shed but I'm me_  
Another two weeks of guilt, of living hell._  
I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through_  
Tails puts on a smile for his friends, hiding the emptiness and pain, and his solution_  
I've never been perfect, but neither have you_  
Not even Sonic, his adoptive big brother, realizes how much he's suffering.  
_So if you're asking me I want you to know  
_He gives Sonic one last hug and a whispered "I love you Sonic. I'm sorry." Before making his last trip to his workshop.

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done._  
Tails takes out a small paper and writes a note, asking his friends to forgive him and not blame themselves._  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be_ _missed_  
He takes the small weapon from its cupboard, grabs the potted plant, his last tie to Cosmo, and leaves  
_Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty_  
Tails flies to the forest, to where Cosmo had first landed, he felt closest to her there._  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest_  
He finds it easily, the crater is still there, and stands at the edge looking in.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well._  
He takes the plant down to the hole and transfers it from the plant to the soil_  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself_  
His tears fall on the small leaves, causing them to glisten and drip._  
I can't be who you are_  
He closes his eyes, reliving those few minutes before the Metarax planet was destroyed.

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done_  
Tails takes the slim weapon from its container, then takes a single cartridge from his pocket.  
_Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed__  
_He slips it into the only opening in the weapon, hearing a soft click._  
__Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
_He looks up into the sky, then points the slender barrel at his temple, just in front of his ear_  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest  
_He closes his eyes, letting one last breathe out, and pulls the trigger

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well_  
There's no sound, no pain,nothing, he opens his eyes  
_Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself_  
He looks down at the small plant that had bloomed, and at his still form next to it.  
_I can't be who you are_  
She looks up and smiles sadly at him. "I'm sorry, Tails, but it was the only thing I could do. I love you Tails, always remember that. I'm always with you.  
_I can't be who you are_  
Cosmo leans forward and softly presses her lips to Tails'. The young fox loses consciousness, waking up inside his workshop with just memories and Cosmo's flower pendant.


End file.
